futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Continental Wars
'Background' The Continental Wars is a war fought between countries of a continent fighting against countries from other continents. The war began when countries start creating continental alliances an no countries from other continents can join their alliance. 'Causes' The main cause of the war is the Panama Dispute. It began when South American countries claim that Panama is a south american country. While north american countries claim that Panama is a north american country. As a result, Panama is split in two. Korea, who had experienced this before, demands that Panama has to be reunified to prevent a war. Both Americas ignore Koreas advice. Meanwhile, Asian countries1 claim that the Sinai part of Egypt is politically a part of Asia. Egypt and the rest of Africa denies it and tensions began to build between Asia and Africa. After a long time, Israel and other Asian countries invaded and occupy Sinai. Egypt didn't counterattack. There are also some other disputes between other continents. Every second, the world is one step closer to war. Continents prepare for war. 'The War 1' One morning, a shot was fired in Panama. Hours later, SA troops begins to invade North Panama. NA begins to send troops to help defend NP. Meanwhile, African troops begins invading Sinai. Asia negotiates a cease-fire with Africa. Oceania invades Indonesia but is repelled. Indonesia and Asia invades PNG and conquers it. Oceania prepares for an Asian attack. Europe launches a surprise attack on Asia. NA attacks Russia and Japan so they are at war with Europe and Asia. Asia is facing a 4-front war. SA continues their attack on NA and conquers North Panama. Here is a status update on each continent based on how many fronts they are fighting. 'Status Update 1' *Asia: 4 *Africa: 1 *Europe: 2 *NA: 3 *Oceania: 1 *SA: 1 'The War 2' Asia invades small countries in the Pacific. Oceania is now left with Australia and New Zealand. Europe attacks Africa. Europe wins a naval battle in the Meditteranian Sea against Africa. Asia invades Africa. Europe and Asia counterattack the NA assault and push them back to where they started. SA continues it's advance into NA and their troops reach southern mexico. Asia invades Australia and soon, Oceania surrenders. Asia prepares an invasion of Hawaii and Madagascar. Europe and Asia continues it's advance into Africa. Asia invades Europe through Turkey. War in the Americas comes into a stalemate. 'Status Update 2' *Asia: 3 *Africa: 2 *Europe: 3 *NA: 3 *SA: 1 'The War 3' Asia invades Madagascar while also continuing it's advance in North Africa. Europe also makes gains in Africa. Europe prepares to invade Alaska. Asia engaged in naval battle against NA to invade Hawaii. NA begins to cunterattack against SA. Asia is advancing in Europe. NA invades Greenland. Europe faces a 3-front war and is losing in 2 of them. Asia also invades some Europe-occupied Africa. The Asian-African War comes to a stalemate and a temporary peace treaty is signed. Europe is losing grounds in Africa but manage to defend Greenland. 'Status Update' 3' *Asia: 2 *Africa: 1 *Europe: 3 *NA: 3 *SA: 1 'The War 4 Asia invades Hawaii and conquers it. Europe invades Alaska but failed because it's access was cut off when Asia invades Eastern Russia. Europe loses Africa. Asia decides to continue it's war with Africa because most of African troops are in the north, fighting against Europe. Africa surrenders. Asia prepares to invade Mainland NA. NA puts up huge defensive lines in their west coast, especially in California. The NA advance on SA is halted in Panama Canal. Europe is losing grounds in all front. After the European victory in Greenland, they decided to invade the east coast of USA. 'Status Update 4' *Asia: 2 *Europe: 2 *NA: 3 *SA: 1 'The War 5' Asia invades California. NA manage to halted the invasion but it can't counterattack. NA invades South Panama and after they conquered it, they begin to advance in Colombia. Asia captures all of Russia and is invading the south coast of Europe and Europe is losing fast. Soon they conquered mainland Europe and begins to prepare to the one thing that had never happened before: Invasion of Britain. Asia also conqueres more ground in NA and they declared war on SA. SA is now invaded from the southeast by Asia. 'Status Update 5' *Asia: 3 *Europe: 2 *NA: 3 *SA: 2 'The War 6' South America surrenders completely. Britain is soon invaded and Europe also surrenders. Asia begins to make advances in the Americas. The west coast of USA is conquered. Asia invades Alaska. They began to invade Canada. NA-occupied SA is also conquered by Asia. NA surrenders. Asia is victorious. Category:Continental Wars